gekkan_shoujo_nozakikunfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 69
Issue 69, published in Volume 7, is the 69th chapter of the manga. The tagline for this chapter reads:'' ''After you work hard, let's take a break. Page Titles * It's Not Like That * Editor-san's Reaction * Miyamae-san Is Capable * Let's Do It Together? * Not For Everyone * As If You Should Be Saying That * Late At Night, 3AM * Late At Night, Reading Drafts * Reason For Being Scared * Just Go To Sleep * No Good Memories And All That * It's Not Like That Summary At his apartment, Nozaki peruses a calendar. He tells Sakura that even though his deadline is said to be on a certain day, it is actually on a further date. Sakura is surprised, having thought that deadlines were really strict. Nozaki informs her that there are actually 'a few hidden days saved as back-up'. Since editors want time to relax without having to proofread manga close to the publishing date, they usually tell the artists that a deadline is closer than it really is. When Nozaki tells Sakura about the time he confronted Ken about it, she imagines him 'hopping' around in denial. Nozaki goes on to tell Sakura that if the deadline is really close, a mangaka will have to stay overnight at the editorial apartment so that their manuscript can be proofread immediately. Sakura remarks that it sounds like fun. Nozaki argues that it probably would not be fun, and Sakura assumes that the editor will probably get mad if a mangaka were to say something along those lines. Back at the editorial department of Monthly Girls' Romance, Ken tells an inquiring editor that he is staying back after-hours to wait for a manuscript. Overhearing this, Maeno asks him whether he is sleeping over because it 'sounds like fun'. Maeno complains that he has never gotten to stay overnight because the mangaka he is in charge of never misses a deadline. With a sudden realization, Ken asks him whether the mangaka he is currently waiting for - Ootsuki - was formerly under Maeno's management. Maeno says that Ootsuki always turned in her manuscript two days before the deadline. Ken calls her frantically, demanding to know why she has stopped being prompt. Ootsuki whines that she used to hand in drafts early due to Maeno's incompetence, but is hesitant to do so for Ken because she knows that he is always on top of things. Maeno remarks, "Being with Miyamae-kun will turn you into a useless person..." Ken tells him to stop talking like he is the source of the problem. Maeno declares that he will be staying at the editorial department for a 'sleepover' and to hang out with Ken, who furiously declines. However, Maeno argues that it should be fine to wait until the manuscript arrives. Ken agrees that he doesn't have any other work to finish on this particular day. Therefore, Maeno offers to find something for him to do which he promotes as 'pretty nice'. Ken assumes that it will be a deck of cards or something along these lines. Yet what Maeno pulls out is actually a stack of work which he has accumulated. Ken yells at Maeno for neglecting his 'editor's corner' section - an advice column where readers submit questions or comments which the editors react to. Maeno complains that he is sick of having to write something every month. He asks Ken to write something for him. One submission reads: "I had a fight with my boyfriend... but there definitely won't be an apology coming from me!" In response, Ken writes: "How about we keep a little level-headed. If you really feel you are without blame, take some time to think. Putting yourself in your partner's position is vital." Maeno exclaims that this sounds too heavy, so Ken inserts a myriad of "LOL"s and exclamation marks in an attempt to sound more light-hearted. Maeno disapproves. Unsure how to write a comedic response, Ken asks whether it would be fine to add some symbols. Maeno quickly tells him to go work on a different section. Ken decides to read over the comments for 'Rookie of the Year Award', judged by Yumeno Sakiko. Yumeno has commented under 'Characters': "5 out of 10. The fact that the hero has no other characteristics besides being an ''ikemen ''is a bit of a disappointment." Ken is immediately reminded of Suzuki, a character of Yumeno's who fits this very description. In regards to the story, Yumeno has commented: "6 out of 10. It's a super ordinary high school story and has no twists." Ken is left stunned, remembering how 'Let's Fall in Love' itself is exactly that. Ken glances at his clock and mentions that it is 3AM. Maeno immediately jumps onto his computer and starts to type rapidly. This makes Ken wonder whether he is the type whose concentration seems to spike late at night. All of a sudden, Maeno strikes a pose with his hand in a peace sign and asks Ken to take a picture of him. Ken realises that he just wants to update his blog. Maeno decides to compose a poem along with the photo, being under the impression that 'in the middle of the night he can write a good piece'. However, the poem ends up being cringe-worthy. Ken tells him to just go to sleep. The cringey poem reminds Ken of people who have written embarrassing drafts late at night. This motivates Maeno to start giving 'different advice' on some of the manuscripts he has to critique. He starts off by advising one mangaka that their story has too many katakana names which are difficult to remember. Another mangaka is criticised for drawing too many frames, which is a pain to read. Even an author who uses four frames is encouraged to downsize to two. At this point, Ken yells at Maeno to stop reading if he is going to make a fuss. Maeno complains that he is hungry. Meanwhile, Ootsuki calls Ken with a report on her progress. On the phone, she profusely apologises for the delay and assures him that she only needs to draw three more pages. Distressed, Ootsuki repeatedly asks whether he is angry. This makes Ken wonder why she appears to be so scared of him. To the sound of her chanted apologies, Ken inwardly envies how good Maeno is at dealing with people. Behind the pleas, however, Ootsuki only has one thing on her mind - "That's why, somehow - please don't return me to Maeno-san!!!!" Intending to wait until morning, Ken pushes four chairs together in a row and tells Maeno to go to sleep. He complains that the chairs looks uncomfortable and sets off to 'prepare for sleep'. Yet when thirty minutes pass and Maeno still has not returned, Ken starts to wonder what is going on. Suddenly, Maeno walks back into the office with a towel around his neck and holding a sleeping bag. As it turns out, Maeno's house is only five minutes away. He had time to take a bath as well as find a sleeping bag. Ken asks Maeno why he would even bother coming back. Maeno starts reminiscing about his culture festival back in high school. He claims that being at the office reminds him of the time he stayed back at school to work. Ken revokes that Maeno actually just went home right away. Maeno claims that he "stayed up talking with everyone until morning" on the field trip. Ken reminds him that he had stayed in the girls' room the whole time. Maeno jumps out of his sleeping bag, aggravated and determined to make some good memories. Despite his protests, Ken ends up being followed by Maeno all the way to Ootsuki's house to pick up her manuscript. Ootsuki starts crying at the sight of Maeno, worried that she will have to switch managers. Ken makes a mental note to ensure that his manga artists always follow the deadline. The thought of Maeno staying over again stresses him out. While checking up on Nozaki at his apartment, Ken notices the extended deadline that has been highlighted on a calendar. Nozaki panics when confronted about this, claiming that the date was "just kind of a prediction of sorts". Exasperated and wanting to avoid staying back with Maeno, Ken says - "Yumeno-san... I will be waiting for it here at that time." Nozaki interprets this as Ken acting 'dere'. Characters in Order of Appearance Category:Manga Category:Chapters